He Does Care!
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Cross always acts like he could care less about Allen. But is that true? Maby, deep down inside, Cross cares for Allen... Well thats what Allen hopes anyway. Help name the story! If you have a good name send it in! R&R may have AXK later on. T for cussing
1. Prologue

**Me- MY FIRST DGM STORY! YAY!**

**Allen- Ummmm.**

**Cross- Why are we here again?**

**Me- Because you two are the main charries!**

**Allen- *looks at Cross than at me* But-**

**Cross- Why do you look like your never happy to see me?**

**Allen- What? NO! Ofcourse I'm happy to see you Master! *Forces smile***

**Me- CROSS! STOP SCARING THE POOR KID!**

**Cross- ...*Glares.***

**Me- I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!**

Allen yelped as he was slamed into a wall. He looked up at the akuma that was infront of him, the young boy whimpered as he stood up. He looked around. His Master was nowhere in sight. _'I have to find master! I dont know how to fight yet! I'm dead if I dont find him!'_ Allen thought as he ran from the akuma. Another akuma appeared, this time it was a level two. Allen backed away.

"Hehehe! Well what do we have here?" The akuma said. Allen slashed at it with his transformed arm Hitting it in the face. The level two growled. "AHH! YOU BRAT! Your pay for that!" The akuma grabbed the white haired boy by the throat and threw him into a wall.

"AHHH!" Allen screamed in pian as he hit the wall. He slid to the ground. Allen tried to get up but couldnt. He looked up at the akuma who was about to killl him.

"Oi! Leave him alone!" Cross growled as he pointed Judgement at the level two. The level two growled, and turned to Cross.

"Master..." Allen whispered. Cross pulled the trigger hitting the akuma, destroying it and saving the soul. He walked over to Allen who was trying to stand pulled him to his feet. Allens whole face was covered with stars. _'That explains why the idiot couldnt stand up.'_ Cross thought. The boy started to sway."Master... I dont feel so good..." With that Allen passed out Cross caught him before he hit the ground. He sighed as the stars disseapeared.

Timcampy landed on Allens head. And went to sleep. Cross smirked and started walking Allen in his arms.

**Me- That was the prologue.**

**Allen-How old was i in this chapter?**

**Me- 5. **

**Allen-...**

**Cross- Why was i OOC?**

**Me-no you werent. You may act all badass and act like you dace about allen but deep down you know you do!**

**Allen- Review!**

**Cross- NO F****ING FLAMES!**

**Me- WHAT CROSS SAID! Oh and if you review I might put some AllenxKanda in the story!**

**Allen-WHAT?**

**Me- SILENCE!**


	2. Chap 1

**Yes I am back! I still need a name for the story! well I own nothing, i hope you enjoy the chappie.^^**

Allen shot straight up, panting and covered in sweat. He sighed and laid back down. _'just a dream...'_ He thought. But it wasnt just a dream, it was a nightmare. The same one he had been having for two weeks. and always ending the same. Allen being killed, by his own adoptive father Mana.

"Another nightmare?" Cross asked from the chair he was in. He took a gulp of whisky before putting the bottle down and looking at Allen.

"Yeah... Same one i've been having." Allen said as he sat up and got out of bed. He looked over at the empty bed at the other side of the room."He left already?" Allen asked.

"Yeah went to get some food. We better go eat too so we can get back to headquarters." Cross said standing up.

"Your coming back this time?" Allen asked looking at his mentor.

"Yeah." Cross said. Allen smiled alittle. Timcampy few around the room then landed on Allens head. The exocists grabbed they're stuff and left the room.

When they got down stairs, they saw Lavi leaning against a wall yawning. Lavi smiled at Allen. "Hey your up. Now eat so we can go home. Gramps gonna kill me if we're not

back by night fall.

"Good moring to you too." Allen said. After they ate they left the hotel and went to the train station. They boarded the train headed for France, as they sat down Alllen yawned. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, hoping he wouldnt have any nightmares. Lavi pulled out a marker and drew on Allens face. He smiled and sat down. Cross looked at him raising an eyebrow.

Lavi looked down.

"Oi. Idiot wake up." Cross said. Allen yawned and rubbed his eyes. He stood and followed Cross off the train. They left the train station and headed for Headquaters. Lavi ran up ahead. Allen sighed and yawned again. Tim landed on Allens shoulder. Allen smiled as Tim walked across his shoulders.

"Hey, Tim." He said. He laughed when Tim crawled up to the top of his head. Cross smiled a _very_ small smile. Tim flew up off Allens head and started flying around it. Allen laughed again and tried to catch the gold golem.

_MEOW!_

Suddenly a cat lept at Tim and caught him then ran off.

"TIM!" Allen yelled running after the cat. Lavi looked back then took off after Allen. Cross blinked and sighed as he watched the two trying to catch the cat. Lavi dived for the cat but the cat dodged and Lavi landed face first on the ground. He sat up holding his nose.

"Oh Shit. I think I broke my nose!" He said. Allen finally caught the cat and got Tim back who immediatly went to Allens head. Allen let the cat go then went over to Lavi and helped him up.

"You ok Lavi?" Allen asked.

"No. I think I broke my nose." Lavi said. Allen smirked.

"Well we're almost home. When we get there we'll have the doctor look at it." Allen said as they started walking back to Cross. Cross started walking when he saw the two coming back.

**Ok thats it for chap 2 I hope you enjoyed it. R&R! No flames!**


	3. Petition

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

Shadow On The Full Moon


End file.
